1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladders and more particularly to devices for ladders so as to provide an adjustable broader step thereon.
2. Prior Art
There are several different types of extension ladders. Initially they were made of wood, but more recently extension ladders have been made of aluminum or fiberglass. These extension ladders are inherently difficult to stand on for any extended period of time. The newer extension ladders however may have thereacross rungs made into a "D"-shape, in cross section, wherein a flattened side may be disposed across the upper surface thereof. Nonetheless, it is very tiring for a users leg, to be standing with ones feet disposed across the rung by itself.
The prior art contains a number of patents all of which have a fault wherein the platform upon which the user may place his feet, extends either in front of the rung, or immediately over it, presenting a potential hazard by which the user may trip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,315 to Miller shows a step attachment for ladders with a platform which hangs off of the rung, and in front thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,783 to Hartman et al shows a platform attachment for rung type ladders also is disposed upon the front side of the ladder and over the rung. And the platform itself raises the tread for the user above the rung. This could be dangerous in as much as the user might inadvertently miss that spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,011 to Babits shows a ladder step, with a pair of flaps which extend around behind the ladder rails, with fingers which also are disposed around the front side of the ladder rung. A platform portion extends out in front of each rung. Again this is inherently dangerous as the user may trip thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,836 to Carnicelli shows an adjustable platform step for extension ladders, again disposed both above the rung and out in front of it. The platform means has a complicated locking device to secure it to the rung, and has an adjustable platform to compensate for the angle of the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,214 to Roberts shows a portable step attachment for extension ladders which hang out in front of the ladder and is secured to a rung thereon. This platform has a central portion which is swingable up and out of the way to permit the user some access therearound. Roberts thereby acknowledges the difficulty with getting over a platform on a ladder, however he fails to deal with the inherent problem of having the platform in front of the ladder rung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,586 to Canals shows a work step for an extension ladder having a platform which is articulable about a rung thereadjacent. The platform has a complicated locking mechanism in which the platform may be held parallel to the side frame of the ladder. The platform extends onto the rung of the ladder and extends slightly forward of it.
Lastly, there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,265 to Skaggs showing a ladder platform with a rung securing mechanism having a rather complicated locking mechanism which holds the platform onto the next highest rung. The platform extends out beyond the forward face of the frame of the ladder.
None of the art appears to present an articulable, easily moveable ladder platform which is arranged so as to present a tread surface behind the ladder rung, which surface does not get in the way of one moving up or down the ladder.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ladder adaptable platform which is functional and not hazardous to the user thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ladder adaptable platform which is easily adapted to a ladder, and which is convenient and safe to utilize.